


Gantz: ST

by AleHoku



Category: Gantz, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Gantz - Freeform, Multi, Murder Family, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Un chico muere a manos de un hombre extraño pero cuando vuelve en sí esta en medio de una habitación y frente a el una esfera negra.Enfrentarse a las alimañas que se esconden en la ciudad para volver a su vida cotidiana, pero no sera tan fácil pues la muerte esta en cada esquina.





	1. Muerte

Stiles había decidido mudarse en cuanto terminara la universidad; y eso hizo, ahora estaba en un pequeño piso en New York acomodando las cajas de la mudanza, dejaría todo lo conocido atrás pero no a sus amigos, pues aún mantenía la comunicación con ellos, en especial con Scott; un chico moreno del cual era amigo desde la infancia su mejor amigo para ser más precisos.

Stiles dejo la última caja sobre el sofá, estaba sudando de manera exagerada pues no había tenido tiempo para descansar, camino entre ellas y abrió la puerta ─me vendría bien algo de comer─ se dijo recordando una pizzería no muy lejos. Al imaginar la comida no pudo evitar que se le saliera la baba; se dio prisa en descender las escaleras y salir a la calle la cual ya estaba a oscuras, también casi abandonada lo único que se escuchaba eran los autos de la ciudad; en aquellos vecindarios en aquellas horas estaba desierto.

Camino un largo tramo, tenía que atravesar un pequeño parque que no estaba lejos. Miro el reloj eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y el lugar estaba en la misma condición que la calle; completamente solo. ─Espero que no esté cerrado en verdad que tengo hambre.

Sintió algo que le tocaba la espalda y se detuvo; era la punta de una navaja, un encapuchado había salido entre las sombras y ahora lo estaba amenazando para que le diera el dinero pero él esta petrificado, no imagino que algo así pasaría el primer día.

El castaño titubaba no le daría nada y se apartó del hombre pero este lo tomo por el brazo; empezaron a forcejear, el encapuchado no dejaba a Stiles parecía enloquecido por alguna clase de codicia ─ ¡suéltame maldito!─ Stiles pateo con fuerza al sujeto, este se tambaleo tirando al chico al suelo, Stiles logro ver los ojos inyectados en sangre de aquella persona haciendo que incrementara su terror ─ ¡Apártate!─ sintió algo frió recorrer su garganta.

Aquella persona se levantó despavorida y salió corriendo, Stiles intentaba gritar pero algo le impedía hablar, algo cálido que empezaba a brotar. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello; había sangre en él, se estaba desangrando.

Se escuchaban gruñidos y gorgoteos, quería pedir ayuda, quería a su padre y a Scott pero ellos no estaban con él. No volvería a verlos o cenar juntos, no volvería a contar historias estúpidas y mucho menos meterse en problemas por simple diversión.

Lloraba y gimoteaba pidiendo verlos.

─ ¡paghpa!─ no era comprensible las palabras que soltaba ─ ¡yogh hga tago!─ cerró los ojos. Estaba muriendo poco a poco, solo podía llorar y pedir perdón por cualquier estupidez que hubiese cometido y pidiendo a quien fuera que le salvara.

*******

Abrió los ojos, Stiles podía ver un blanco techo sobre él y la luz de las lámparas lo iluminaban, "¿acaso se encontraba en hospital?", se levantó con rapidez; frente a él se encontraba una gran esfera negra, se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta que el lugar donde estaba era solo un departamento común y corriendo, busco de un lado a otro su teléfono pero lo primero que le llamo la atención era como sus piernas iban integrándose como si fueran una impresión 3D

Grito con tal fuerza que incluso él se sorprendió, alguien lo tono por los hombros ─Chico, tranquilízate.

Volteo para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello negro y largo rasgos faciales duros y ojos azules, llevaba puesto una clase de traje negro ajustado al cuerpo ─ ¿Qué está pasando?─ pregunto Stiles asustado, aquella mujer lo miro con pena.

─Bueno es una larga historia─ intento explicar.

─Laura, no tenemos tiempo para cuidar de lastres─ Stiles se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, busco al culpable de ellas, era un hombre alto de tez morena cabello negro y ojos verdes o tal vez gris y sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos a los de la mujer, lo más seguro es que fueran hermanos. Le miraba con mala cara como si estuviera gruñendo, la mujer; Laura, solo resoplo.

─No seas como ellos─ fue lo que dijo Laura, Stiles no quería meterse en problemas ajenos así que se apartó de ella, noto que su cuerpo ya estaba completo y no pudo evitar mostrar cierta fascinación por ello, lo pensó un segundo _"¿Cómo era posible algo así?"_

La habitación era muy grande, todo un piso y había una gran puerta de metal que junto con las ventanas eran el único lugar por el cual se podía salir, Stiles apenas se daba cuenta que había más personas en la habitación, pero los únicos que llevaban trajes negros era aquella pareja. Había dos adolescentes con uniformes escolares y parecían estar absortos en sus pensamientos agarrados de las manos por sus rasgos debían ser gemelos, un hombre de oficina parecía nervioso y se movía de un lado a otro, un grupo de hombres todos vestían chaqueta de cuero con pantalones adornados con cadenas; la típica banda de motocicletas.

─ ¿Ustedes también murieron?─ pregunto el chico dirigiéndose a aquellas personas, el oficinista se escondió entre sus brazos era obvio que si pero no se lo creía.

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada ─nosotros nos suicidamos pero─ dijo uno de ellos ─cuando recobramos la conciencia estábamos aquí─ termino el otro.

─ Tuvimos un accidente y casi todos bueno...─ uno de los motociclistas parecía el único interesado en contestar la pregunta de Stiles, los demás estaban en sus cosas intentaban romper las ventanas y abrir la gran puerta.

Stiles no pregunto más pero estaba curioseando por ahí, lo que más le atraía era aquella gran esfera negra en medio del piso. La pareja que llevaban los trajes seguían discutiendo hasta que la mujer se apartó y se acercó a la esfera con recia postura; "una líder nata" pensó Stiles. Laura toco varias veces la esfera

─Mas te vale no matar a esta gente─ susurro, aclaro su garganta ─ escuchen─ alzo la voz para que todos la escucharan ─Sé que este es extraño─ creo una pequeña pausa para meditar ─ustedes murieron esta noche y han aparecido en este lugar sin esperarlo. Existe un culpable y está presente.

Los motociclistas la miraban y farfullaban sobre lo que decía Laura en parte porque no les agradaba que una mujer estuviera tomando el control. ─ ¿Y quién es ese culpable, cariño?

Laura lo mira con mala cara ─No me llames cariño─ hizo un gesto de reproche ─esta cosa─ palmea varias veces la esfera, los motociclistas no sabían que decir y algunos simplemente se rieron, el oficinista aun nervioso en su rincón parecía volverse loco con el simple sonido de las risas. ─No lo digo en broma y será mejor que presten atención sino quieren morir esta noche.

Stiles le parecía irónica esa frase pues ya había muerto.

─Está cosa cuando empieza a sonar nos transportara a alguna parte de la ciudad─ siguió explicando la mujer aunque no todos le prestaban atención─ para su seguridad, no intente irse o su cabeza explotara

─ ¡Explotar!─ Stiles se alarmo, en ese momento la esfera se abrió mostrando una serie de armas.

─Estas armas son muy sensibles no apunten a cualquier tontería─ le lanzo un arma pequeña a Stiles el cañón era redondo con un gatillo doble, el muchacho inspecciono el arma sin comprender que era y porqué parecía de juguete, presiono un uno de los gatillos empezó a escucharse un zumbido y esta se ilumino de color azul. " _Está rota_ " pensó dejando el arma a un lado cuando un gran golpe se escuchó el suelo se cuarteo de pronto y Laura retiro el arma de las manos de Stiles. ─No toques ninguna.

Los motociclistas se acercaron a mirar el interior de esta y tomaron armas largas y complicadas de usar, incluso más que la pequeña.

Los gemelos también se interesaron e inspeccionaban lo que los motociclistas no agarraban, en especial unos maletines de color gris. ─ ¿Qué son estos?─ pregunto uno de ellos abriéndolo.

─Trajes─ Dijo por fin el moreno. En voz alta y señalo la otra mujer que le entregaba un maletín a Stiles y llevaba el otro para el oficinista aterrado ─ Estos trajes son resistentes y no permitirá que se lastimen tan fácil pero no siempre funcionan─ soltó una leve risa, sabía que ninguno de ellos sobreviviría esa noche.

─Mejor póntelo─ Laura le dio el maletín al hombre que lo tomo con las manos sudorosas ─estoy segura que tu no querías morir y si no quieres morir esta noche úsalo y escóndete.

Eso era más una sugerencia pues sabía que con solo esconderse no funcionaria, siempre era lo mismo.

Stiles no sabía si lo que ella decía era verdad pero todo eso en realidad no tenía sentido, sintió la sangre recorrer su cuello y manchar su ropa pero ahora estaba limpio e intacto ─no tiene sentido─ se levantó y camino buscando un lugar donde poder cambiarse. Cruzo la mirada con el sujeto que lo había llamado lastre, tenía la sensación de ya conocerlo.

Una vez se cambió dentro de un armario, salió para encontrarse con que ya el oficinista y los gemelos también llevaban los trajes puestos, al parecer ellos igual habían aceptado que no querían morir. Algunos motociclistas llevaban una parte puesto y otros simplemente se burlaban de ellos.

─Hoy se mueren todos─ dijo Laura mirando como estos jugaban con las armas ─lo intente.

─Al menos convenciste a otros─ Laura miro con atención a los otros no tenían un ánimo muy grato en especial el oficinista. ─Esperemos que sobrevivan.

El sonido de unas trompetas empezó a sonar junto con ellas un coro de voces.

  

─Está por empezar─ anuncio Laura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Puntos

La música paro, Stiles estaba seguro que aquella canción ya la había escuchado en otra parte pero no lograba recordar dónde. La esfera empezó a hablar con una voz chillona y poco entendible mientras que en esta aparecían un texto entre mezclado con números y letras.

**_"Su5 vidas han t3rminad0, como s3ran sus nu3vas vidas d3p3nd3 solo d3 mi"_ **

Algunos de los motociclistas se reían de aquella voz y sus palabras como si fuera una broma, uno de ellos comentó que talvez aquello solo era un programa de televisión. _"Una horrible broma"_ dijo Stiles tocándose el cuello.

─ ¿Eso es un perro?─  pregunto uno de los gemelos, el texto de la esfera volvía a cambiar y aparecía la cara de un gran perro negro. ─ ¿Qué es eso?─ pregunto el otro acercándose y leyendo con atención las palabras.

" ** _D3b3ran salir y 3nfr3ntar a esto" Refiriéndose a la criatura "Caract3r: Asesino, Gustos: Morder, Fras3: Los matar3 a todos"_**

─Señorita─ Stiles e acerco a la mujer ─ ¿Qué es esto?─ pregunto señalando al hombre que había dentro de **Gantz**. Ella respondió que no tenía ni idea ya que siempre había estado dentro " _nunca se mueve pero está vivo"_ dijo incrementando la curiosidad muchacho.

Alguien grito de entre el grupo de motociclistas, medio cuerpo corría por entre ellos acercándose a una pared pero antes de que llegara a tocarla el cuerpo había desaparecido, El hombre junto a Laura tomo dos armas y le entrego una a Stiles ─No importa que seas malo, sino la usas te mataran─ interrumpió al chico antes de recordarle el incidente de unos minutos atrás.

Uno a uno fue desapareciendo siendo Stiles el último. Era como cuando llego al cuarto, no sentía dolor ni nada solo estaba desapareciendo de aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos a temor de terminar en algún lugar peor que aquel.

─ ¡Estamos en la calle!─ dijo una voz masculina asustada ─Estamos en la calle.

─ ¿Qué?─ abrió los ojos y en efecto se encontraban en el la calle, por la localización de las calles se dio cuenta que estaban en Forest Hills en Queens -¿Cómo? en verdad ¿cómo?

─Esta vez no nos llevó tan lejos─ dijo Laura a su lado ─Por cierto─ dirigiéndose a los gemelos y el oficinista que estaban a su alrededor ─Mi nombre es Laura Hale y él─ señalo al gran sujeto un poco más lejos ─ él es mi hermano Derek, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Y los motociclistas? ─ pregunto el oficinista mientras aquello a los que mencionaba daban vuelta en una calle gritando y riendo sobre aquella tontería, por un llevaban las armas en hombros, Laura hizo un ademan de importarle poco aquellos chicos, _"van a estar bien"_

Stiles miro a su alrededor estaban en Avenida 68 cerca del Grand Central Pkwy, un sonido le alarmo, la mujer levanto el brazo mostrando una imagen de aquellas calles mostrando un punto rojo moviéndose entre estas, Laura chasqueo la lengua, creía que tenían más tiempo pero la cosa que tenían que capturar no pensaba dejarse cazar.

─Bien, escóndanse, no quiero tenerlos en medio de mi camino─ sentencio Laura, Derek levanto un arma alargada y aparto a los gemelos de su camino _“Busquen un refugio”_ dijo en voz baja, Laura se acercó a Stiles y le ayudo a sostener su arma “ _Tiene dos gatillos, individualmente son superior-apuntar, inferior cancelar blanco. Presiona ambos para destruir el blanco a menos de 500 metros”_ el chico asintió y se alejó de donde estaba para esconderse detrás de un auto.  Los gemelos se quedaron detrás de Derek apuntando con la misma arma que Stiles parecían demasiado nerviosos, el hombre se escondió debajo de un auto.

El ambiente era calmado y se escuchaba como el viento rompía con las ramas de los árboles.

─ ¡Viene!─ un rugido sacudió todo, Stiles se sobresaltó en su lugar y tiro el arma al suelo, una gran figura negra venia corriendo por la calle tenía el hocico lleno de sangre y con un brazo colgando de los colmillos. Derek disparo cuando la distancia no era mayor de a un kilómetro dando justo en su pata, este cayo rodando pero no duro mucho tiempo en el suelo.

Laura golpeo una de las ventanas de un auto y entro. ─ ¡Disparen!─ grito Derek levantándose de su posición, el lobo era rápido y ya había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia ellos, los gemelos dispararon pero como ambos cerraron los ojos en el movimiento estos cayeron a unos metros de la carrera del lobo solo causando grandes hoyos en el pavimento.

El derrapar de unas ruedas les llamo, Laura estrello el auto contra la criatura haciendo que esta aullara de dolor.

─Bien hecho Laura─ dijo Stiles desde su posición, el lobo apenas se movía cuando esta le apunto con su arma que era mucho más delgada y que parecía tener tres cañones uno sobre el otro, presiono los gatillos en un orden, uno, tres y uno. El lobo se vio rodeado de una red  para luego ir desapareciendo.

─ ¿A dónde va eso? ─ Uno de los gemelos se acercó a la criatura que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

─No lo sabemos─ Laura bajo del vehículo algo aturdida, el choque provoco que se golpeara la cabeza.

Stiles se acercó ─Estas herida─ quiso ayudarle pero la mujer se negó.

─No hay necesidad, cuando volvamos estaremos intactos.─miro su escáner, aunque al principio parecía tranquila esto cambio ─Oh no, maldición.

Una gran cantidad de puntos aparecieron en el mapa de su muñeca alarmándolos; había mas enemigos y se aproximaban a su posición, Antes de esperar a que Laura les diera una orden las calles se llenaron de gritos, los motociclistas gritaban no debían estar lejos. Derek se apresuró y tomo su arma, jalo uno de los gatillos y en la mirilla del arma pudo ver que en la calle continua el grupo de hombres peleaba por su vida con un grupo de perros.

“Los matare a todos” la frase de la criatura retumbo en sus oídos.

─ ¡Qué asco!─ dijo Stiles mirando sobre el hombro del hombre que lo aparto.

Un aullido les alerto de la presencia de más criaturas que se aferraban a los techos con sus garras y gruñían en su dirección, Stiles levanto el arma pero había olvidado como utilizarla en ese momento que la bajo en cuanto Derek disparo en dirección a uno de los perros.

Laura lo jalo al centro del grupo ─Apunta presionando el gatillo inferior, dispara presionando ambos─ le grito este asintió y volteo a su alrededor, las criaturas estaban a punto de tirarse sobre ellos, los disparos empezaron, lograron darle a tres de ellos.

El arma del chico ya no reaccionaba, reviso la pequeña pantalla de esta y decía **“recargando”** en grandes letras rojas.

─ ¡Corran!─ el hombre salió de debajo del auto despavorido.

Stiles no podía creer la velocidad de este ─ ¡Quítate estúpido!─ Derek lo jalo justo antes de que las fauces de uno de los lobos le arrancara l acara. Echaron a correr, a su lado Laura golpeaba constantemente su arma pero la palabra recargando seguía en ella.

Aquellas armas aún estaban inutilizadas por lo cual tenían que correr doblaron la esquina en la calle 112, los lobo aparecieron de pronto bloqueándoles el camino tuvieron que seguir derecho directo a Grand Central Pkwy.

Cuando llegaron a un había una gran cantidad de autos yendo y viniendo por la autopista, Stiles dudo unos minutos en seguir su camino pero al voltear y ver la gran cantidad de criaturas que le gruñían no pudo evitar desear morir atropellado y no por culpa de aquellas cosas.

Los autos no los veían, puesto que cuando estas dentro de Gantz eres invisible incluso las criaturas pero los daños y su interacción con las cosas si existen, así que cuando entro a la autopista entre todos los autos ninguno sonó la bocina, intento buscar a alguno de los otros pero era imposible las luces de los autos le aturdían, se tropezó con la pequeña baya de metal que separaba ambas sentidos.

─Mierda─ se levantó con cuidado y sintió como unas garras le aferraban el tobillo, un lobo partido por la mitad lo miraba con la mandíbula apretada y un gorgoteo.

“Voy a morir” fue lo que paso por su cabeza ─ ¡Abajo!

La voz de Laura le llamo la atención, estaba apuntando a su dirección este se gacho y la cabeza del lobo exploto a su alrededor liberándolo de aquella prisión.

─Gracias─ dijo Stiles aliviado de ver a la mujer a su lado ─Muchas gracias.

─Tranquilo, aun no se acaba, si no estoy mal aún quedan lobos a los que ─ un rugido, se estaba iniciando un carambola, los autos se estaban unos contra otros, entre ellos Derek arroja a un enorme lobo lejos del lugar, su traje remarcaba sus músculos y venas, una imagen algo fascinante y grotesca a la vez.

Laura levanto su arma y disparo al lobo que estaba atrapado entre las llantas de uno de los autos, Los gemelos estaban ahí también peleando y disparando contra los lobos, las personas salían y empezaban a discutir por el accidente, se notaba que muy pocos sufrían de golpes graves.  

─Stiles rápido─ la mujer tomo de la mano al castaño que no chisto en seguirla, se acercaron al hombre, Laura se apoyó en su hombro y tomo el arma de Derek que tenía colgando en su hombro ─ ¿Cuántos quedan?

─Uno─ señalo del otro lado de la calle uno de los motociclistas estaba aferrado al cuello de la única criatura que lo empujaba y buscaba liberarse ─Solo uno.

Laura apunto.                                                          

─ ¡Suéltate!─ grito Stiles al hombre el cual apenas vio el cañón de la pistola apuntándole se soltó cayendo al suelo, el ser le rugió en la cara antes de que parte de su cuerpo explotara muriendo al instante.

Se escuchaba el sonido de las bocinas de los autos y gritar de la gente a su alrededor, aun trataban de encontrar la razón del porqué del accidente, algunos se asomaron debajo de los autos. Una mujer mayor grito “Un perro” era el lobo atorado entre las ruedas que Laura había matado. Lo estaba viendo.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron de que apenas vieran a las criaturas; o lo que quedaba de ellas.

─ ¡Ah!─ uno de los gemelos grito sus brazos empezaban a desaparecer.

Al igual que Laura, Stiles noto que el motociclista tenía una gran herida en el costado, Derek se acercó a ver este aun respiraba ─Solo tienes que resistir un poco─ Le dijo al hombre que asintió entre quejas y gruñidos de dolor.

La visión de Stiles cambio volvía a estar en el lugar de la esfera, un departamento espacioso, Laura ya estaba ahí y no tenía ningún rasguño o señal de heridas igual que los gemelos.

Derek no tardó en aparecer, le sorprendió  ver al hombre barbudo a su lado ─Lo lograste.

─Bueno, realmente no tengo deseos de morir.

─ ¿No falta alguien?─pregunto Stiles.

─ ¿El oficinista? ─ acato Laura, peor aquel hombre no estaba por ningún lado, y aunque esperaron cinco minutos mas no apareció; había muerto, cuando corrió un par de criaturas fueron tras su pellejo y aunque este intento defenderse lo partieron en dos y devoraron lentamente.

Uno de los gemelos suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, había acabado aquella noche y estaba fatigado. ─ ¿Y ahora qué?

Derek se acercó a la esfera y señalo la pantalla ─Los puntos.

─ ¿Puntos?─ Stiles se acercó al hombre que asintió.

─Esto es un macabro juego, de esa esfera─ empezó a explicar Laura ─ Cada cierto tiempo llama a un grupo de gente que ha muerto en ese preciso instante para meterlos a un juego─ señalo la parte posterior de la esfera ─Aquí, su nombre es Gantz.

Los hermanos y el motociclista se acercaron a ver y en aquella superficie se notaba un nombre que si no hubiese nadie para contarles tal vez solo le habría llamado esfera negra durante todo ese tiempo. ─Las personas traídas a esta habitación tienen que vencer a las criaturas que nos piden.

─ ¿Y que son esas cosas exactamente?

Laura levanto la mirada a el gran hombre ─Alienígenas.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Stiles no sabía si emocionarse de que la vida en otro mundo existiera o de su inminente muerte en aquel juego.

La mujer asintió, ─Cuando las personas elegidas eliminen al objetivo, volverán a la habitación.

─La llamamos la zona segura─ dijo Derek ─Ya que parece que está entre un limbo y la realidad cuando salgan lo notaran.

Uno de los hermanos se alteró ─ ¿Y tendremos que jugar esto hasta morir? ─ parecía al borde del llanto, pero la negativa que le dio Laura lo calmo un poco; también el que su hermano lo tomara de la mano.

─Gantz te dará puntos y si llegas a los cien puntos tienes tres opciones─ la esfera un no reaccionaba pero Laura no permitirá que la interrumpieran ─Revivir a alguien muerto.

─ ¿Cualquiera?─ el motociclista fue el que hablo.

─No, solo a alguien que muriese en Gantz. ─ La expresión de aquel hombre les aturdió un poco pues parecía desilusionado ─La segunda es mejor armamento y la tercera es la liberación, salir de este juego y olvidar todo lo vivido en él.

 

 

****


	3. Chapter 3

La esfera reacciono después de unos segundos, entregara los puntos de aquella misión, la primera en aparecer fue Laura, aunque en su nombre no estaba el correcto y estaba otra cosa **_“0kam1”_** su foto de una forma caricaturesca estaba aún lado y debajo se leía, _“demasiado mamá”._ Había recibido 15  puntos, Stiles vio que debajo de este se encontraba un número más alto; 55 puntos, esos eran los puntos que recaudado desde que entro en Gantz.

─ ¿Por qué cambia el nombre?─ pregunto Stiles mirando aquel nombre que tenía la mujer, ella negó saber la respuesta ya que no importaba realmente lo principal son los puntos que otorgaban, hubo quejas de los pocos puntos dados a pesar de que ella había sido una de los que más lobos extraterrestre mato. Los puntos eran dados dependiendo de tu desempeño aunque en ocasiones eso no sobre pasaban los 20, incluso en ocasiones daba los cien puntos de tirón.

El siguiente fue Derek, con un sufijo **_“Sourwolf”;_** Stiles no evito reír ante aquello le quedaba bastante bien, este solo soltó un bufido de irritación, recibido 10 puntos con un total de 40 puntos. Los gemelos fueron los siguientes, aunque la esfera no fue muy creativa con los nombres y solo puso **_gemelo 1 y gemelo 2_** , ambos ganaron 5 puntos cada uno. El motociclista que en su descripción decía “muy melancólico” “muy suicida” gano 9 puntos. Stiles no entendí el porqué de esa descripción pero de alguna manera sabía que era un tema sensible y prefirió solo concentrarse en su puntuación.

Tardo unos segundos en aparecer, pero cuando apareció no pudo evitar sonrojarse demás **_“Bebe lobo”_** era lo que decía en su nombre y en su descripción “Niño e mama lobo”.

Escucho las risas detrás de su espalda y se enojó pateo la esfera ─ ¡Estúpida cosa!─ aunque quería mostrarse enojado; no pudo, realmente estaba demasiado avergonzado, su puntuación fue de 2. ─ ¿Por qué tan poco?

─Por que estuviste corriendo tras Laura todo el tiempo─dijo Derek con poco tacto, Stiles intento reprenderlo pero sabía que era cierto, _“¡pero que más podía hacer! ¡Dejar que esas cosas lo hicieran pedazos si intentaba algo y se equivocaba!”_

─Lamento querer vivir─ dijo Stiles con un dejo de sarcasmo que molesto algo a Derek, Laura lo paro antes de que intentara una estupidez.

─Vale, eso no importa, aun así si quieres salir de aquí, Disculpa no pregunte sus nombres.

Stiles fue el primero en presentarse Stilinski Stiles.

─ ¿Tu nombre es Stiles? ─ pregunto Derek levantando la ceja. El muchacho movió los brazos un poco tal vez queriendo enfatizar sus palabras.

─No, pero mi nombre no es fácil de pronuncias─ No detestaba su nombre solo no le gustaba recibir burlas por el, prefería recibirlas por su hiperactividad o sus pocos dotes en el deporte _“Tenía que llegar a un maldito juego donde voy a morir por no hacer ejercicio”._ El chico no lo había pensado pero Laura ya sabía que era Stiles, durante la misión ella había gritado su nombre; ella lo vio escrito en el maletín del castaño  y al ser algo peculiar se le facilito recordarlo.

─Yo soy Ethan─ dijo uno de los gemelos ─Y él es Aiden ─ apunto a su hermano, no eran mayores a Stiles por lo cual supuso que debían ir a la universidad tal y como él lo debía hacer en unas semanas. ─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ pregunto Aiden al hombre.

─Yo soy Eskol─ extendió su mano para saludar a Lara la cual la acepto con gusto.

─Tu serás buen para el equipo─ la mujer golpeo el pecho del hombre, este no se molestó le parecía un gesto de cierta forma alentador y encantador.

Laura les pidió el número a los chicos y les paso el suyo, sabía que si no les enseñaba a manejar las armas y los trajes terminarían muertos; aunque los gemelos y el motociclista lo habían hecho muy bien para ser su primera vez y eso le causaba un poco de inquietud, quería saber algo más de ellos pero era mejor preguntar en otro momento. ─Bueno será mejor que se vayan, ya es tarde.

Stiles se acercó a la puerta de acero de aquel departamento, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera junto con los demás, miro alrededor buscando el edificio donde pudiese estar aquella habitación pero nada, los edificios eran pequeños y de departamentos simples, simplemente fue como si hubiese olvidado ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

─Ya te acostumbraras─ dijo Derek, vio como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro buscando respuestas. Recordaba que la primera vez Laura había hecho lo mismo la primera vez.

*******

Stiles regreso en taxi a casa, llevaba puesta únicamente su chaqueta y cuando el conductor le preguntaba que si venia de algún lado en particular este solo le dijo que regresaba de una fiesta de muerte, escucho la risotada del conductor.

Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas, se preguntaba si le costaría mucho el taxi ya que no llevaba mucho dinero encima pero ya le pediría que le esperara mientras iba por más en el departamento, cuando escucho como la música era interrumpida por noticias locales, se escuchaba como un adolecente; tal vez un pasante en la radio, hablaba de lo sucedido en Grand Central Pkwy sobre los accidentes de auto y como transito estaba parado.

─Entonces, si sucedió─ dijo en voz baja para que su acompañante no le escuchara.

*******

EL sonido del despertador lo levanto, apenas le apetecía moverse, le dolían las piernas y el cuerpo entero, pero hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse las sabanas de encima, ya habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en Gantz y no había tenido noticias de los demás, suponía que ellos también querían olvidar todo lo sucedido incluso poseía la paranoilla de que regresaría pronto a esa habitación y un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ el muchacho reviso su teléfono tenía una llamada perdida de Scott, realmente no comento nada sobre Gantz a su amigo, Laura ya se los advirtió si decían algo les volarían la cabeza, le era casi imposible no querer enviar un mensaje peor en cuanto empezaba a redactar los sucedidos escuchaba un zumbido aturdidor, prefiriendo borrar todo y solo decirle que la ciudad era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque después de haber muerto en anos de lo que más probable era un drogadicto solo eran mentiras.

Le daba miedo a la ciudad.

Marco a su amigo mientras entraba a la cocina, y se servía un poco de cereal que era lo poco que guardaba en las despensas.

─ ¡Scott!─ escucho como su amigo sonaba algo molesto cuando grito su nombre, aún era uy temprano y el chico aun debía de estar durmiendo.

“Stiles, hola… ¿Qué paso?”

─Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Por qué e llamaste anoche?─ Stiles se acercó a la nevera y sacó el galón de leche pero lo olio antes de servirse, estaba un poco amarga pero aun servía.

─Sobre eso, la otra noche sonabas algo nervioso─ por el auricular Stiles escuchaba como Scott se levantaba de la cama ─Y después leí sobre lo sucedido en la autopista; pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo y estabas nervioso.

─Créeme estoy nervioso por muchas cosas─ dijo sin pensar, Scott y el hablaron un largo rato sobre pesar un último fin de semana juntos pero el castaño prefirió que no quería desarmar los planes que tenía para la semana y mucho menos hacer que Scott conduzca más de dos días cuando aquel aquella semana empezaba su mudanza a los Ángeles.

Llegaron a un acuerdo de que le llamaría todas las noches hasta que sintiera mejor.

Mientras desayunaba empezó a buscar información desde su laptop, aun no ponía la televisión  y no tenía ni idea de las noticias, rebusco un poco encontrándose con las noticias sobre la noche pasada y al parecer según testigos habían visto cuerpos de perros desmembrados baja las llantas de sus autos, pero cuando la policía o los equipos de emergencia se acercaban estos desaparecían, incluso había un foro en Tumblr donde varias personas discutían eso, Stiles estaba seguro que si seguía buscando tal vez encontraría algo más cercano a Gantz.

Sin darse cuenta llego la tarde y la mayoría de los post que encontraban parecían solo historias o leyendas urbanas.

─Mierda─ descargo unas cuantas cosas y fotos pero nada era relevante. ─ Esto sería más fácil si tan siquiera supiera donde esta esa esfera.

Una vibración llamo su atención un mensaje había llegado; era de Laura, quería hablar con él y los demás, al parecer se verían en una cafetería cerca de la universidad de Fordham, Stiles parecía que debían vivir cerca de aquel lugar igual que él, tendría la oportunidad de buscar as respuestas con la mujer.

 

El día era soleado el chico pensó llegar antes a la biblioteca antes de se diera la cita con los demás, cuando entro en el recinto estaba casi vacío, así que le dio tiempo para buscar algo, no encontró nada relacionado con Gantz y todo lo relacionado a extraterrestres eran documentos acerca de toda teoría Alíen, parecía escrito por locos; _“tal vez no estén tan locos”_ pensó Stiles.

Después de unas horas dejo de buscar y se dispuso a dejar de vuelta los libros, una persona paso a su lado casi corriendo empujándolo con tal fuerza que tiro todo al piso ─ ¡Oye!─ pero esta ya había desaparecido entre los libreros.

Empezó a recoger los libros entre murmullos cuando noto que en una página de los tantos libros que agarro, era una imagen de la esfera de Gantz ─ ¿Qué es esto?

Levanto el libro y leyó donde estaba la ilustración a lápiz, en el pie de la imagen solo decía “visto en un sueño de una persona abducida”.

Arranco la página sin mucho tacto y recogió los libros guardándolos como fuera ─Ya lo arreglara la bibliotecaria.

***

 

Laura vestía con una camiseta blanca  con un estampado extravagante, pantalón de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba su figura y el pelo suelto, con gafas de sol. ─Me agradaron los nuevos─ decía mientras bebía un té helado, Derek estaba a su lado, su conjunto era de jeans negros camiseta blanca y una cazadora de cuero; el cual desistió de ir con ella pero su hermana lo convenció.

─No son muy buenos─ contesto a su comentario, realmente temía por su decisión de ayudarles.

Laura se cruzó de piernas ─ ¡Venga! Que con un poco de entrenamiento alcanzaran los 100 puntos en unas cuantas misiones.

─Si es que el enemigo es como la última vez.

Aunque Derek y Laura llevaban tiempo en Gantz, sabían que el nivel de las criaturas a las que se enfrentaban siempre variaban, aquel último fue numeroso pero muy débil que incluso novatos como Aiden e Ethan habían vencido a varios. ─Recuerdas ese jefe que te arranco la pierna.

─Si no lo hubieses vencido de último momento ya estaría muerto─ aunque aquella anécdota no era divertido ambos parecían disfrutar  de ellas, aquello solo significaba que seguían vivos.

─Mira, ¡es Stiles!─ Laura se levantó al ver que el castaño bajaba del autobús buscando de un lado a otro, levanto los brazos para que los viera, aunque primero estaba contento de ver a la mujer cuando vio a Derek no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, de solo verlo se frustro. ─ ¿Qué tal estas Stiles?

─Bien gracias, ¿No han llegado loso demás?

─Que no los ves, están aquí sentados─ dijo Derek burlándose del chico, este le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil que solo le causó mas risa al hombre.

─No le hagas caso, es un amargado.

Stiles se sentó a un lado de Laura, esperaron un momento antes de que llegaran los demás, Stiles empezó a comer una tarta de limón y te frio, hablaba con Laura acerca de su vida de que vivía en Beacon Hills antes de llegar a new York y como había muerto, Laura asintió conocía los lares por donde vivía Stiles sabía que solía a ver asaltos pero no esperaba que llegasen hasta el asesinato.

─ ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?─ pregunto removiendo los hielos de su baso.

─En una semanas, aunque antes me preocupaba que me fuese al en las clases, ahora

─Ahora temes morir en cualquier momento.

Derek le ayudo a continuar el humano asintió.

─Es comprensible, eres débil y lo que hiciste en la misión no fue suficiente ni para llegar a  5 puntos─ comento Derek haciendo que el corazón de Stiles saltara de los nervios. Sintió las manos de Laura sobre sus manos, lo miraba con compasión.

─No te preocupes, nosotros vamos a ayudarte.

No tardaron en llegar los demás, Ethan y Aiden llegaron tarde debido que vivían un poco lejos de aquel sitio, Eskol no dio explicaciones y solo se sentó junto con ellos, Stiles y Laura se sorprendieron de su forma de vestir no iba como el día anterior, ahora lleva una ropa un poco más formal.

─Me duele admitirlo, pero Derek tienen razón─ dijo Laura ─ Aunque la otra noche me sorprendieron bastante pudiendo contra los lobos la próxima misión tal vez no sea igual y las cosas se salgan de control, deben aprender a utilizar las armas y apuntar─ aunque intento disimular todos sabían que era para Stiles que durante la noche a lo único que había acertado era a los carros y el asfalto, solo una vez logro dispararle a un lobo por accidente cuando tiro el arma.

─ ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? ─ pregunto Aiden un poco más emocionado que su hermano.

Laura les explico que existía un lugar donde podían entrenar sin que se atrajera mucho la atención, en aquel lugar habían estado entrenando su hermano y ella por casi un años.

─Espera─ Stiles interrumpió a la mujer ─ ¿Tienen un año en Gantz y aún no han recaudado los 100 puntos? ─Stiles no quería sonar asustado pero algo le fallo y no pudo evitar sonar un poco más bajo y desanimado de lo normal.

─No es exactamente eso, yo si recaude los 100 puntos─ dijo Laura  entrelazando las manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas, había cierta fiereza en su mirada que la hacía sentarse sin chistar ─Pero los gaste.

─ ¿Armas? ─ pregunto Ethan y Aiden.

─Reviviste a alguien─ dijo el motociclista, esta sonrió y asintió.

─Sí, sucedieron ciertas cosa y tuve que revivir a una persona.

─ ¿No fue al Sourwolf?─ Pregunto Stiles recibiendo un gruñido de Derek; aunque aquello calmo un poco los hombros tensos del mayor.

─No─ Laura bajo la mirada pensó un poco sus palabras ─Pero eso no importa ahora─ la mujer les entrego una dirección y pidió que fueran a ella mañana a la madia noche; Stiles dudo un momento salir realmente no quería volver a ser asaltado y asesinado, pero Laura lo convenció dejando que Derek le permitiera pasar por él.  “ **Yo no voy a ser su chofer”** dijo el moreno con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero Laura no aceptaba un no por respuesta y aunque le costó lo que parecía una semana de tareas convenció al hombre de pasar por Stiles, el castaño asintió aunque tampoco tenía un gusto por tener que hacer un pequeño viaje con aquel sujeto.

***

Cuando Stiles llego a casa dejo caer su mochila en el sofá y se sentó frente a este abrió su computadora y empezó a teclear palabras al azar de nuevo, sucesos extraños como los de anoche. Había muy pocos pero todos decían cosas similares, sobre criaturas o explosiones repentinas que un momento a otro se reparaban, aunque estas estaban mayormente en páginas de noticias falsas, “Tal vez nadie se los toma en serio y por eso las postean aquí” se dijo Stiles.

Leyó la parte de atrás del dibujo que recogió de la biblioteca; el dibujo era de un japonés, leyó un poco sobre el libro que contenía este originalmente descubriendo que todos los nombres que decían eran falsos en su totalidad no existía realmente un autor.

─Vaya, que interesante.


	4. Asuntos

 

El sonido del teléfono retumbaba por todos lados; el celular de Stiles estaba sobre la tapa del baño, el departamento era un desastre, las cajas arrinconadas y la mayoría de las cosas aun con parte del plástico que las protegía, Stiles había intentado organizar mientras buscaba información pero la frustración le hacía dejar las cosas a medias. La sala era lo peor, el sofá estaba repleto de envoltorios de comida chatarra así como de hojas manchadas de grasa de los dedos.

Stiles dormía en una posición demasiado incomoda; con la cara en el piso y el trasero al aire, aun así termino levantándose hasta las 10: 00 am. Finalmente logro percibir el leve sonido del timbre del celular.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Se estiro y sintió un pulsante dolor en la espalda ─Mierda─ acaricio su espalda baja para aliviar un poco el dolor, el sonido del teléfono seguía molestándolo, removió un poco las hojas pensando que tal vez estaba oculta debajo de estas pero al no encontrarlo siguió por todo el departamento, causando un desorden un poco mayor; aunque realmente no hacía diferencia.

El tono del teléfono se detuvo por unos segundos dando tranquilidad de vuelta al departamento; eso no duro mucho y provoco que Stiles se alterara, el chico salió corriendo abriendo cada puerta hasta dar con el móvil. Murmuro entre dientes llamándose estúpido.

En la pantalla táctil el nombre de contacto se mostraba como _Lydia (My Queen)_ Stiles farfullo antes de contestar, lo que no se esperaba era la potente voz de la chica del otro lado de la línea. ─ ¡Stiles!

─Hola Lydia─ dijo el castaño bostezando, mientras entraba a la cocina.

─ ¡Por qué no me llamaste cuando llegaste!─ dijo la chica, aunque se escuchaba algo molesta realmente no lo estaba, era verdad que al principio se sentía algo ignorada pero dejo pasarlo; sabía que Stiles debía tener una semana pesada para desempacar y todo. Y esa fue la excusa que le dio cuando le grito por teléfono. ─Bueno, eso no importa supondré que ya debiste terminar de desempacar, tal vez podamos salir un rato; ya sabes, para que conozcas toda New York.

Stiles titubeo un poco ─No lo creo aun no término y hoy estoy…

─No nada de eso─ la muchacha no le permitió terminar su oración, antes de que el chico pudiera denegar cualquier actividad para aquel día, Lydia ya lo había citado para ir a las tiendas.

***

Él empezó a levantar la basura mientras caminaba dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina, pensaba quedarse en casa hasta la hora en que habían pactado con Laura y los demás, de alguna manera tenía miedo de seguir tomándose en serio todo aquello, por el hecho de que lo volvía más real, mientras pensaba en la escuela y sus amigos lo convertían en un lejano sueño que no lo lastimara.

Cuando termino de arreglar gran parte del desastre, ya era hora de encontrarse con Lydia, así que le envió un mensaje; diciendo que llegaría algo tarde, tomo todas las hojas sobre casos de accidentes sucedidos de la nada; como explosiones o como algunos vieron una pared destruida y al parpadear la pared ya estaba intacta.

Era verdad que no encontró información concreta de Gantz en ninguna parte de la red, en momentos creía encontrar algo pero solo eran especulaciones de teorías extraterrestres o sobrenaturales de personas que no entendían de lo hablaban, sin embargo algo que le llamo mucho la atención es que casi toda la información que lograba captar se encontraban en japonés; debido a que tenía que usar el traductor, no se enteraba de mucho.

***

─Stiles─ cuando llego al lugar donde quedo con Lydia no se esperaba que lo recibieran con un abrazo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo reconfortante que era tener contacto con alguien conocido

─ ¡Lydia! Lamento la tardanza tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes─ se excusó, la chica realmente no se lo trago pero lo dejo pasar.

─Bueno, vayamos a comer algo y quiero que me cuentes que te parece la ciudad y a dónde has ido, tengo que pensar a donde te podre llevar en estos días, tal vez hasta conozcas a alguien─ decía la chica arrastrando a Stiles hasta un pequeño restaurante; aunque no lo pareciera el chico estaba algo alterado por todas las preguntas, normalmente es él quien hace los cuestionarios.

Mientras hablaban Stiles evitaba a toda costa el tema de Gantz y en especial el de su muerte, pero le era difícil pues deseaba mucho hablar de ello y que le digieran que todo era un sueño.  

─Vaya, no has visto mucho. No sé si eso es una suerte o no ─decía Lydia mientras bebía de su limonada.

─Lydia─ la expresión en el rostro de Stiles cambio de pronto; su lengua estaba por soltarse, debía encontrar la forma más sutil de hablar de aquel tema, la chica apenas le prestaba atención pues estaba más atenta a la comida, tal vez aquello era una oportunidad ─ ¿Has escuchado de…─ un fuerte sonido le aturdió.

─ ¿Stiles? ─ La chica se sorprendió del repentino golpe de la silla, el castaño la habia tirado al levantarse.

Le dolía la cabeza, aquello parecía retumbar dentro de su cabeza. ─Yo, no, nada, solo…─ contuvo de sus palabras  ─Ya vuelvo─ camino hasta el baño aunque se tropezaba un poco debido al dolor.

El baño estaba vacío, entro de golpe en uno de los cubículos y se arrodillo frente al escusado, el dolor y el sonido no paraba pero empezaba a disminuir lentamente; aquello era una advertencia, ─ ¿Por qué no paso esto cuando investigaba? ─ dijo entre maldiciones.

─Porque no existe información─ la voz de Laura le llamo la atención, levantando la mirada, la encontró en la puerta del sanitario, llevaba un uniforme de mesera; no la vio cuando entro al local. ─ ¿Ya paro?

Stiles se levantó con cuidado de no caer pues sentía las piernas débiles, y asintió aunque permanecía una pequeña jaqueca ─¿A qué te refieres?

─Sobre─ señalo la parte posterior de su cuello, el chico supuso que se refería a la bomba, volvió a afirmar con la cabeza ─ Cuando uno busca información nunca sale nada, porque si alguien intenta publicar o hacer noticia de esto ─ hizo el sonido de una pequeña explosión para ejemplificar lo que pasa con aquellos que abren la boca. ─Se lo que se siente ese dolor─ dijo acercándose al chico ─Es una tortura y eso que solo fue un aviso, hay ocasiones que ni siquiera te permite empezar a hablar.

─está cosa….─ la mirada horrorizada del castaño advirtió a Laura.

─Siempre antecede las cosas, es una cabrona─ dijo con una media sonrisa; pero era una sonrisa mezclada con odio y desesperación, Stiles trago saliva  y toco su nuca, el miedo de la realidad lo golpeo una vez más.

   
Cuando salieron del restaurante Lydia estaba preocupada por Stiles y le dijo que podían volver a casa si se sentía mal, el chico se negó prefería alejar todo aquello con un momento con su amiga.

Se pasó toda la tarde un lado a otro desde el Central Park hasta la estatua de la libertad, era verdad que todo aquello fue solo una visita rápida y que en mayor parte entraban a tiendas para comprar algunas cosas; bueno Lydia, cuando Stiles regreso a casa lo último que pensó era que debía ir a reunirse con Derek.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando entraba al edificio, era un número desconocido. Lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

─ ¿Quién es?

─Derek ─ la voz del hombre le hizo dar un respingón, pensaba quedarse en casa y decir que se había puesto malo y eso es lo que estaba por decir antes de que Derek se interpusiera ─ Laura me dijo que pasara por ti, ahora, ¿Dónde vives?

─Sabes, no me siento bien.

─Mientes.

─ ¡Claro que me siento mal! ─ dijo el castaño tratando de imitar una voz rasposa como si estuviera resfriado ─Así que me quedare en casa.

─No─ repuso Derek en seco ─Laura te vio en la tarde y dijo que te encontrabas en perfectas condiciones, ¿Dónde vives?

Stiles musito un par de palabras; maldiciendo a su suerte, le dijo la dirección mientras subía la escalera, Derek le colgó de golpe cuando el castaño le pasó su dirección.

─Podría ser más cortes─ dijo al teléfono algo molesto. Dejo las cosas en el sillón, miro el departamento aceptando que parecía un basurero. ─Tal vez termine mañana.

El recuerdo de la tarde le hizo reaccionar; el dibujo, busco entre las hojas aquel dibujo de Gantz ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso murió cuando lo termino? ¿O que paso exactamente?

El sonido del teléfono lo alarmo un mensaje del número de Derek, ya lo estaba esperando abajo.

 

Había un poco de tráfico por lo cual tardarían un poco en llegar a su destino; al puerto de New York y New Jersey, estaban cerca del puente de Brooklyn, Derek y Stiles no había compartido palabra alguna desde que el chico subió al auto y el mayor no tenía intención de empezar una plática.

Hasta que Stiles no lo soporto más y se acercó al radio para poner música o algo pero Derek lo detuvo ─No toques.

─Vamos, al menos deja que desaparezca este maldito silencio─ la mueca de Stiles mostraba que estaba frustrado, pero Derek se volvió a negar aludiendo que no tardarían en llegar, pero el castaño no lo creía debido a que el tráfico era de lo peor.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se recargo en su lugar, miro a Derek que estaba atento al camino y apenas se dignaba a mirar al chico. ─ ¿Por qué estás en Gantz?

El mayor soltó un sonido de irritación, aquella pregunta era tonta ─Por la misma razón que tú.

─Eso ya lo se─ Stiles intento cambiar el concepto de su pregunta ─ ¿Por qué murieron tu hermana y tú? ─ Ahora la pregunta era más directa; tenía curiosidad, había escuchado la historia de los hermanos y el motociclista pero aquellos dos no se habían dignado en contar la suya.

─No tengo por qué decirte─ decía Derek.

─Tú sabes porque morí, sería justo que yo supiera el como ustedes llegaron a Gantz.

─Si te cuento mantendrás la boca cerrada.

─No prometo nada─ Derek se removió en su asiento y regreso la mirada al camino; Stiles hizo puchero, empezó a hablar sobre Lydia y de cómo se pasó el día con ella; realmente no le apetecía contarle solo quería incomodar al hombre y eso era muy sencillo, con cualquier cosa este farfullaba o le pedía que se mantuviera callado pero Stiles solo proseguía con su charla.

─Vale, ya cállate.

Stiles hizo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre, insinuando que mantendría el silencio.

─Primero, tenemos un año en esto ─ dijo Derek tratando de relajar sus hombros, aquel tema le incomodaba y enfadaba ─ Pero lo que provoco nuestra muerte ya tenía años persiguiéndonos.

***

_Hace unos años, la familia de Derek y Laura fue eliminada, quemaron la casa, casi todos los integrantes de la familia_ _aun_ _dentro; entre ellos niños, ellos habían huido con su hermana pequeña Cora, pero Laura no se podía hacer cargo de ambos así que decidieron dejar a la niña con familiares que la mantendrían a salvo; incluso iban a verla durante las fiestas decembrinas._

─ ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Derek frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía ─Riñas familiares de décadas.

 

_Derek y Laura se mudaron a Los Ángeles para hacer su vida y que Derek prosiguiera sus estudios, las cosas eran calmadas par_ _a_ _ambos de cierta forma se podía sentir que volvían_ _a_ _la normalidad incluso con todo lo pasado._

_Hasta que un día, tocaron a la puerta._

_─Hola─ aquel hombre y su hija; los responsables del incendio los habían encontrado._

_Apenas con cosas y con un apuro de mil diablos iban por la carretera, lograron zafarse de aquellas personas pero no pararían hasta estar lo más lejos posible, intentando comunicarse con Cora iban por las carreteras de Texas._

_─Maldición, no contesta─ decía Laura golpeando el teléfono contra el tablero del auto._

_─Inténtalo de nuevo─ decía Derek dando vuelta en una curva, tardarían un par de horas en llegar a la casa donde se encontraban sus familiares con Cora. Laura volvió a marcar y la linea sonaba y sonaba pero nadie respondía._

_Hasta que… ─Laura Hale─ la maliciosa voz de aquella mujer llego hasta sus oídos._

_─ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? ─ decía entre dientes Laura, Derek piso el freno con fuerza quedando en medio de la carretera desierta._

_─ ¿eso importa? ─ Laura se empezó a morder las uñas al escuchar las secas palabras de aquella mujer, del otro lado de la bocina aquella voz no era lo único, también había algo más, golpes, quejas, lloriqueos y personas caminando de un lado a otro._

_─ **¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR  A**_ ** _M_** ** _I HERMANA!─_** _grito Laura pero lo único que recibió fue una risa enloquecida y luego el sonido de la línea muerta. ─ **¡CORA! ¡CORA!─** Laura_ _vociferaba_ _alterada a la bocina, Derek se acercó apartándole el teléfono pero esta intentaba quitárselo; tenía que llamar de vuelta, tenía que saber si Cora aún estaba viva. Pero Derek sabía que no era posible aquello._

_Tardo un par de horas en calmar a Laura hasta que esta desistió de ir a su segura muerte._

Stiles aferraba con fuerza su camisa mientras miraba al moreno que estaba apretando la mandíbula; había dejado de hablar, realmente no se le ocurría que decir, pedir perdón o decir lo siento se sentían vacías.

─Derek

El susodicho soltó un suspiro, solo para calmarse y no causar un accidente, Stiles no le pidio que continuara pero el prosiguió.  

 

_Durante días estuvieron vagando de un lado a otro, Laura conseguía trabajos en alguna ciudad y no se quedaban más de un año, así duraron hasta hace dos años que terminaron estableciéndose en New York, al principio fue una cosa algo difícil, la paranoia les enloquecía._

Derek volvió a callar, ya estaban por llegar al muelle, para Stiles aquello le parecía tan personal, algo que él no debería indagar pero veía que durante la crónica del hombre noto que su postura cambiaba en ocasiones decaído y en otras rechinaba los dientes de tal manera que lo escuchaba incluso sobre el sonido del motor del auto.

Laura ya estaba en aquel lugar, al igual que los gemelos y el motociclista, Stiles intentaba recordar el nombre de ellos, aunque no distinguía del todo a los gemelos y le costó un poco acertar con los nombres en su cabeza.

─Bueno, me alegra que vinieran─ dijo Laura cuando ya todos estaban ahí, miro a Stiles de arriba abajo ─Tienes mala pinta ¿Dormiste bien?

─No─ murmuro Stiles, había olvidado que su cuerpo se resentía un poco de las horas de sueño, además de aquel episodio de casi perder la cabeza. Uno de los hermanos se rio de él sin mucho tacto, para su suerte el otro le pidió que no hiciera eso.

─ ¿Y qué haremos exactamente? ─ pregunto Eskol; el motociclista, directamente a Laura la cual sonrió de lado y silbo.

─No te apresures cariño─dijo en un tono coqueto que hizo reír al hombre, Derek solo aparto la mirada de los pocos disimulados coqueteos de su hermana ─Realmente lo que me gustaría seria que aprendieran a usar el traje.

 _“¿Usar?”_ se preguntó Stiles internamente, llevaba el traje de Gantz en su mochila; Laura le había avisado en el restaurant, los gemelos acariciaban su cuello; llevaban los trajes puestos debajo de la ropa a petición de Derek, mientras el hombre también lo llevaba pero de cierta forma sabia a lo que se refería, durante la primera misión sintió como el traje lo volvía más fuerte y veloz.

Laura explicó que el traje funcionaba con el mismo cuerpo, que si corrías este te haría más veloz y si querías levantar algo diez veces su peso también aumentaría tu fuerza para que eso fuera posible; pero recalco que el traje más que una material para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo era como un escudo pues al igual que aumentaba tus habilidades físicas también la resistencia a los golpes, pero tiene un límite.

─ ¿Qué pasa cuando llegas a ese límite? ─ pregunto Aiden.

─Un líquido empieza a salir de aquí─ señalo los círculos azules que brillaban de un azul floreciente ─Cuando eso pasa, el traje deja de servir y es solo ropa común y corriente, así que traten de no llevarlo tan lejos.

Los hermanos asintieron, Stiles recordó a ver visto ese líquido en el traje de Derek ─Entonces si se destruye después no servirá.

─Durante el resto de la misión no, pero al volver al cuarto este también volverá a regenerarse─ contesto Derek, había estado moviendo algunas cosas, como un conteiner; lo iba arrastrando mientras Laura contaba las funciones del traje.

─También hay un radar el cual te permite hacerte invisible, es muy eficaz cuando se trata de ataques sorpresa─ dijo Laura llamando la atención de Stiles ─ Y luego tenemos las armas.

─Tú has dicho que si ganas 100 puntos también puedes pedir armamento─ recordó Eskol, Laura asintió y se acercó al camaro de Derek sacando una pequeña bolsa de deporte del maletero y la dejo en el suelo junto al hombre.

Eran las armas que estaban en la habitación y aunque Stiles estaba por preguntar “¿cómo habían vuelto a ir a ese lugar?” Laura lo freno, diciendo que las tomo antes de salir, realmente regresar a la habitación por su propia mano era imposible.

Volvió a explicar cómo funcionaban, Stiles intento con la que le dieron en la misión y aunque su puntería dejaba mucho que desear se acostumbraba a los gatillos. Laura dijo que siempre había que estar preparados y solían sacar una o dos armas de la habitación cuando el juego terminaba, por la cabeza de Stiles regresaban las palabras de Derek y tal vez las precauciones que ella tomaba no eran exactamente por los alienígenas sino por aquellas personas que le habían hecho tanto daño.

Laura chasqueo los dedos, y con una sonrisa empezó a dispararles, Stiles esquivo los primeros disparos por los pelos y aunque espero una respuesta se dio cuenta que esa era la forma de practicar de Laura, por eso iban a esas horas al muelle para que nadie saliera lastimado y nadie los viera, pues ya que estaban fueran de Gantz eran totalmente visible y vulnerables.

El entrenamiento conto de practica física, como llevar el traje hasta el punto que formaba masa muscular para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad, las peleas que tuvieron no pasaban de ser simpes tacleos entre ellos, el castaño podría llamarlo entrenamiento tipo sumo, pues Laura dibujo un circulo en el suelo con tiza y aquel que saliera tendría que dar vueltas alrededor del muelle.

No fue sorpresa que el que terminó haciendo casi un recorrido triple al muelle fue Stiles, que maldecía a todos cuando pasaba a su lado.

Laura mostraba que era la más acta para pelear pues derribo varias veces a Eskol y Derek, además los gemelos parecían cachorros jugando a su alrededor y ni hablar de Stiles. Era amable con ellos y les explica en que debían prestar atención durante las misiones.

─Realmente lo único que no debes hacer es confiarte─ le decía a Stiles mientras este estaba tirado en el suelo, totalmente sudado y respirando con dificultad. ─En ocasiones tendrás que correr mucho más que esto, créeme te hará bien.

─Eso ya lo sé─ dijo entre jadeos el menor se volteaba e intentaba agarrar su sudadera para limpiarse el sudor. El sonido de un golpe contra el metal le hizo prestar atención al entrenamiento de Derek, estaba peleando contra Eskol que lo logro arrojar fuera del círculo, aunque el otro no se hizo ningún daño gracias al traje se notaba que aquello no había sido del todo un aterrizaje y se puso a correr, Stiles se rio con algo de malicia.

Laura sonrió al ver que el entusiasmo del chico mejoro con aquello, _“Trata de no morir Stiles_ ” pensó está mirando de vuelta a su hermano que desaparecía entre los contenedores. _“Tú tampoco por favor”_

─Muy bien─ los gemelos apenas se sostenían en pie, en cierto momento dejaron de usar los trajes para hacer un entrenamiento más básico y que si en algún momento están sin él les ayudaría; en especial con las armas. Ya eran alrededor de las 4 o 5 de la mañana y debían abandonar el lugar antes de que algún trabajador llegara y los sorprendiera. ─Eso es todo por hoy, la próxima semana volveremos al entrenamiento, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar─ decía Laura recogiendo las armas.

Stiles la interrumpió ─Espera, ¿Cuándo volveremos a ese lugar?─ pregunto el chico refiriéndose a Gantz.

Laura le explico que ella no lo sabía, que la esfera los llamaba cuando un alíen apareciera, la espera más larga que Derek y ella habían hecho fue de alrededor de dos meses y la más corta de dos días seguidos.

─Traten de tener el traje puesto la mayoría del tiempo o en su defecto tenerlo a su lado ─ dijo la mujer algo preocupada ─Gantz no proporciona muchos trajes.

Aiden trago saliva pensando tal vez que sería bueno entrenar por su lado mientras llegaban a la próxima misión.

Eskol era el más calmado pero se notaba un dejo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

─Descansen ¿vale? ─ fue lo último que dijo Laura antes de echar la maleta al auto de Derek, Ethan e Aiden habían llegado al muelle en un par de motocicletas negras, Eskol realmente tenía desde la tarde en aquel lugar, llego caminando prácticamente pues no vivía muy lejos, los gemelos le dieron un aventón ya que no estaba lejos del camino que ellos tomarían.

─Bueno es hora de irnos Stiles, sube─ dijo Derek, Laura fue en el asiento del copiloto mientras Derek conducía, Stiles se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos, no sabía si era buena idea pedirle a Derek que prosiguiera con su relato para su sorpresa fue Laura la que hablo.

─Derek me conto que estabas de curioso con nuestra muerte.

─lamento si soy un entrometido─ dijo Stiles excusándose. Laura se rio y no le dio importancia; tal vez estaba en la misma posición de Derek, solo hablando de aquel tema podía darlo por sentado y continuar con su vida o más bien, mierda de vida que tenían. Fue ella quien contó lo sucedido después de lo que pensaban fue la muerte de Cora.

_***_

_Hacia un año Laura había aceptado un trabajo en un restaurante; el mismo donde encontró a Stiles en la tarde, las cosas parecían ir bien pero aun así tenía la espina de que algo pasaría pero no sabía en qué momento, cuando aquellas personas dejaron de buscarlos, en parte, atribuían a que se habían aburrido o en verdad habían perdido la pista de ellos dos._

_Hasta que un día mientras Laura atendía varias mesas se sorprendió de ver a aquella mujer pasar frente al ventanal, estaba hablando por teléfono. Laura se quedó paralizada en medio de las mesas tragando saliva viendo cada movimiento de esta, al principio se acercó a la puerta del lugar dispuesta a empujarla y entrar pero cambio de opinión mientras gritaba algo al teléfono y se daba la media vuelta haciendo un berrinche y cruzando la calle._

_─ ¡Derek!─ Laura abrió la puerta del departamento con fuerza, el mencionado no parecía tener buena cara y gruño en forma de reclamo, Derek tenía un trabajo nocturno y estaba por irse ─Ella está aquí._

_─ ¿Qué?_

_Laura recogía sus cosas, había salido del trabajo despavorida y pidió disculpas al encargado de turno diciendo que había surgido una emergencia, aquel hombre le dijo que estaba bien pero que mañana regresara temprano._

**_“No habría un mañana”_ ** _Pensó la mujer, ya que se encontraba metiendo todo lo que podía a una maleta y le pedía a Derek que hiciera lo mismo. El asintió y corrió a su cuarto y se puso a buscar las llaves del auto._

_Cuando un par de golpes en la puerta llamo su atención. Laura se detuvo y camino al armario; ya estaba prepara para ese día, tenía escondida un arma en el armario estiro los brazos cuando escucho de nuevo los golpes en la puerta pero esta vez con más esmero. Abrió la caja donde estaba oculta el revólver y lo estrecho contra su pecho, recargo el arma como le habían enseñado y camino a paso seguro  hasta la entrada donde Derek dudaba en si abrir o no la puerta._

_─Atrás Derek─ ordeno Laura, Derek solo obedeció; aunque por dentro quería ser el quien abriese la puerta pero algo dentro de él gritaba peligro._

_─Abran, sé que están dentro─ la voz maliciosa y sonora de la mujer se escuchó amortiguado contra la puerta. Laura levanto el arma quitando el seguro escuchándose un chasquido del otro lado, patearon la puerta rompiendo el seguro. Ahí parada estaba una mujer y un hombre; solo ellos, el hombre apuntaba a Laura mientras la mujer miraba con una sonrisa a ambos Hale._

_El disparo resonó con fuerza en las paredes del departamento y la voz de Laura gritando a Derek._

_Los recuerdos de aquel momento eran extraños, Laura salto a las escaleras de incendios y detrás venía solo una persona, pero no recordaba a quien disparo; tal vez fuese el shock, Derek también salto junto con ella casi rompiéndose la pierna al aterrizar en el suelo del callejón._

_Varios disparos le rosaban la piel._

_Luego la seguridad del auto, Laura se aferraba con fuerza al mando de este tratando de respirar, Derek pisaba el acelerador._

_No había tráfico no habían tomado calles poco transitadas._

_La noche había llegado cuando todo el ajetreo se dio._

_Después de unos minutos conduciendo ya podían respirar con normalidad pero su corazón seguía golpeando con tal fuerza que uno podía escucharlo por encima de la radio que en ese momento tocaba Find me de tezatalks; ninguno de los dos recordaba a ver encendido la radio, cuando un golpe los altero, un auto los estaba golpeando el parachoques; era una camioneta gris grande, Laura volteo en busca del conductor, era la mujer que embravecida golpeaba con cada vez más fuerza._

_Derek freno._

_Un gran estruendo se escuchó por toda la manzana._

_Laura abrió los ojos, un pulsante dolor en el abdomen fue lo que la despertó, desde su posición podía notar como la ciudad era un mar de luces que opacaban las estrellas del cielo, sonrió y movió la cabeza, noto hierva, al parecer había terminado en un lote baldío, ni siquiera recordaba el camino que habían tomado. Tosió con esfuerzo, empezaba a perder fuerza o noción de su alrededor ─ ¿Derek? ¿Estamos vivos?_

_El capot del auto había salido desprendido del auto y llegado hasta Laura partiéndola en dos. Todo se puso en negro por unos segundos._

_Derek estaba todavía dentro del auto descansando sobre el techo del auto. De alguna manera la camioneta y el auto estaban uno frente al otro, miraba con ira a la mujer que apenas se movía pero que estaba consciente de su estado, los vidrios del parabrisas se habían encajado en gran parte de su cara y cuerpo, y el golpe que había recibido apenas le permitía moverse pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar el brazo y apuntarle con el arma, Derek intento salir del auto arrastrándose con las uñas y gritando que la mataría._

_─Tarde─ respondió entre dientes la mujer._

_El sonido de un disparo llego a los oídos de Derek y luego todo se puso negro._

_Laura tomo aire y estaba justo en medio de aquella habitación rodeada de personas, todas la miraban con asombro y miedo. Ella reviso su cuerpo no podía creer que estuviera viva, palpo su vientre estaba entera._

_─ ¿Derek? ─ Un rayo azul apareció ante sus ojos y veía como su hermano empezaba a parecer ante sus ojos. ─ ¡Derek!_

 

***

Tenían unos minutos frente al edificio de Stiles el chico levanto la mirada del suelo del auto ─ ¿Ella está muerta?

─Sí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, de verdad me esfuerzo mucho con estos capítulos pues al ser una combinación con la trama de Gantz intento que sea interesante mientras se desarrolla todo lo demás.   
> Es algo complicado pero mi Beta e esta ayudando mucho con el asunto de tener un documento limpio uwu


End file.
